


New Toys

by heffermonkey



Series: Wear No Disguise [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Dom/sub, Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve receives a bag of treats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bingo Challenge @ 1 Million Words Community

"Well these are different," Steve laughed, pulling out a pair of fuzzy handcuffs from the bag Danny had handed to him. He jangled them in the air. "You going soft on me Sir?"

Danny smirked at him and held out his hand for them. "I figured we had every other kind, so why not complete the set. Least they aren't bright pink."

"Yeah, because red is totally my colour," Steve grinned, delving into the bag again. It was filled with toys, all of which he was eager to try with Danny. 

The handcuffs were the less sinister of them all.


End file.
